Furballs, Also Called Cats, Can Ruin Everything
by badmonkeychick
Summary: Logan gets a new pet that reeks havoc on the rest of the X-Men CHAPTER 2 ADDED
1. The Cat

Author's note: My first fic, be gentle please!  
  
  
"What is that?" Kitty Pryde exclaimed at a little ball of fur that lay in Logan's lap.  
  
"It's a stray cat I found, what's wrong with it?" Logan answered a little annoyed.  
  
"It's uhh, dirty," she answered a look of disgust on her face.  
  
"Dirty? Looks alright to me," Logan answered shrugging at the suggestion of his newly found pet to be unclean.  
  
"Uhm why don't you let me wash it?"   
  
"I dunno,"  
  
"Come on I won't hurt it," with that Kitty grabbed the mangy ball of hair and headed for the bathroom. After a while nothing happened so Wolverine began to drift to sleep, he was awakened by a loud scream, it came from the bathroom, he sighed and headed up the stairs to see what happened, the other students were already there.  
  
Kitty stood in front of them all soaked with water and soap; scratches were on her face and arms.  
  
"What did you do?" Logan asked trying to hold back his laughter.  
  
"It scratched me!" She yelped.  
  
"Where'd he go?" Logan asked a little concerned.  
  
"It ran that way," she said pointing down the hall. Logan began to sniff trying to find its scent. Then he heard another scream; it came from Rogue's shared room. He headed in the direction and saw Rogue standing on her bed screaming at a sopping wet cat that was on the floor.   
  
The cat arched his back and jumped for Rogue, who let out a scream and ran for the door. She ran right into Logan, her bare skin touching his.  
  
Logan let out a small yelp and fell to the ground, Rogue screamed again and ran out of the room for help.  
  
She came back with Scott and Kurt in tow. She showed them to where Wolverine had fallen and were surprised when they found he was gone. She then let a scream when she the cat was still in her room. She ran behind the two boys.  
  
"It's just a cat, Rogue," Scott said a little surprised at her reaction.  
"It's evil!" She yelled staying behind them, Scott advanced on the cat who didn't back down.  
  
It ran forward and struck Scott in the nose, knocking off his ruby quartz glasses. Before he managed to close his eyes he blew a hole in the side of the Xavier Institute. He clamped his eyelids shut and the cat went for his face. It whacked him a couple of times then ran out the door, looking for more pray.   
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED, if people like it.  



	2. Late Night Action

  
  
  
Author's note: Wow! You guys liked it! I'm so happy! I hope I don't disappoint anyone with this chapter. Okay here it goes! Please tell me what you think of this chapter and if I should continue, okay thanks to everyone who reviewed! Sorry back to the fic, enjoy.  
  
  
The small, rodent like cat crept through the hallway of the Xavier Institute for Gifted Children, he looked around for possible victims and spotted an old bald guy sitting in a chair with wheels, sleeping slightly. The cat knew this guy would be an easy hit, so he silently stalked him, unaware that the man knew the cat was coming.  
  
Xavier opened his mind, he felt the thoughts of the cat and quickly turned hoping to catch it, the cat however had other plans. Realizing the bald man was on to him the cat ran in the opposite direction. Xavier cursed himself for turning to soon.  
  
The cat continued to hunt; it sniffed and found it's way to the bedroom of Rogue once more. Rogue lay fast asleep in her bed, oblivious to the gaping hole in her bedroom wall, Kitty to lay here, but she was not asleep she couldn't help but feel the cold breeze of their new window, the chill kept her awake. She was just about to go find a new place to sleep when she heard Rogue scream.  
  
Kitty quickly turned to see what was wrong with her roommate. She saw that the cat had found it's way back to Rogue and was sitting on Rogue's blanket. The cat dug his claws into the blanket, nearing Rogue's skin. She let out a small yell with each movement of the cat.  
  
"Calm down Rogue, cats can smell fear," Kitty explained however it fell on deaf ears, Rogue pulled the blanket over her head, shivering in fear and from the cold of the night breeze.   
  
The cat jumped on Rogue; through the blanket each leap caused a scream to escape though Rogue's lips, it didn't take long for the rest of the team to arrive in the room. All were clad in pajamas.  
  
"What's going on in here?" a very sleepy Kurt Wagner asked. (AUTHOR'S NOTE: I don't do German accents sorry! To hard for me.)  
  
"The cats attacking Rogue," Kitty explained, a shiver ran through he body.  
  
"Not the stupid cat again!" Scott exclaimed remembering early in the day when the cat had hit his nose and knocked off his glasses, causing a renovation to Kitty and Rogue's room.  
  
"I'll get it!" Evan said lunging for the cat. The cat being faster and possibly smarter then Evan, got off the bed in a hurry and ran for the door, Evan landed right on Rogue. Rogue yelped in pain as the wind was knocked out of her, as an instinct Rogue pushed Evan off of her, she wasn't wearing her gloves and Evan wasn't wearing any sleeves. Rogue immediately removed her hand, Evan yelped a little but, he managed to stay conscious because of the limited contact.   
  
"Ewww," Rogue said glaring at Evan.  
  
"What?" he asked a little confused.  
  
"Ah absorbed your thoughts!"  
  
"Umm, which ones?" Evan sounded worried.  
  
"Everything you were thinking last! Yuck!"  
  
"Uhh sorry Rogue, you weren't suppose to see that," Evan blushed deeply. The others looked around confused.  
  
"X-Men," Professor Xavier cut in before Evan's less then wholesome thoughts could be explained, "Report to the black bird, we have a situation, the cat is umm stuck."  
  
"Stuck where sir?' Scott asked.  
  
"You'll have to see this," he responded and the team headed for the blackbird.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED, want more? Write a review  



End file.
